Utilizador:Ra98
Sobre mim |nascimento= 20 de Dezembro, 1998 |terranatal= Rio Grande do Norte, Natal (capital) |reside= Natal-RN (capital) |genero= 12px Masculino |altura= 1,82 metros |cabelo= Preto |olhos= Castanhos claros |ocupacao= Estudante |hobbies= *Colecionar Moedas *Colecionar Figuras de Ação de Star Wars *Jogar Basquetebol *Resolver o Cubo Mágico |contribs= Qualquer, para a melhoração da wiki. |atividade= Ativo |userboxes= }} Olá! Sou Rafael Lima ( em Aurebesh), e um contribuidor dessa grande wiki. Moro no RN (Rio Grande do Norte) em Natal, a capital do estado. Conheci a Star Wars Wiki em Português enquanto queria me informar sobre a saga Star Wars, me logando de 16 de Agosto6 dias depois do aniversário do meu irmão. de 2011. Meus personagens preferidos são o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious e seu ex-aprendiz e também Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Maul, pois são os melhores personagens da saga (para mim) pois sem eles os filmes seriam "chatos", ou seja, são personagens que não podem faltar. Depois de ter chegado na Wiki, quase fui bloqueado (rsrsrs). Após parar e ouvir os ensinamentos dos usuários Thales César e JediSam em relação às páginas de ajuda, Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Layout, fui aprendendo e editando muito mais na wiki. Quando fui aprendendo mais sobre as predefinições, achei que era hora de criar uma wiki. Atualmente, sou o criador da Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português (ou somente WSWFP, se preferir), uma das wikis parceiras desta, que do qual têm seu assunto abordado a criação dos fãs no universo Star Wars. A WSWFP ainda está em andamento, ou seja, em construção, mas já contém alguns artigos e usuários lá. Mas não fiquei sozinho nessa! O utilizador Thales César se ofereceu para me ajudar a construir a wiki e, hoje nós trabalhamos juntos em sua construção, junto ao JediSam, que se envolveu mais tarde. Depois de todos esses acontecimentos, eu fiquei um período inativo na wiki por motivos de estudo. Aos poucos, eu fui retornando até que ficasse semi-ativo durante um período. Mais uma vez, fui retornando a editar ativamente, até que mudei meu status para ativo, e atualmente estou assim. Pretendo ficar ativo o máximo que eu puder, e por muito tempo. ---- Curiosidades Anos *Na Star Wars Wiki, eu criei todos os anos do Período Inter-Guerras Sith, assim como o próprio artigo. *Em 18 de Fevereiro de 2013, eu terminei de criar todos os anos faltantes da Grande Paz da República. *Em 27 de Maio de 2013, eu terminei de criar todos os anos faltantes do Período Pós-Imperial. Estatísticas *Em 2013, tornei-me o usuário que mais criou artigos na história da Star Wars Wiki. *Até o dia 20 de Dezembro de 2012, eu havia criado cerca de 12%Para ser mais exato, foram 12,06% de todos os arquivos da Star Wars Wiki naquele dia. de todos os artigos existentes da Star Wars Wiki. *No dia 2 de Janeiro de 2013, eu atingi a marca de 500 Filme(s) *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' Jogo(s) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Figura(s) de Ação *Darth Maul *Stormtrooper *Zuckuss *Bossk Livro(s) *''Star Wars - 11 Iconic Scenes from a Galaxy Far, Far Away...'' Onde me achar *Via ''Windowns Live Menssager: rafaelcunha.org@hotmail.com ou rafaelcunha1998@hotmail.com *Via 24pxTwitter: @RafaeLima20 *Pela Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português: Ra98 *Pela Wookieepedia: Ra98 *Pela Star Wars Wiki Fanon em Inglês: Ra98 Artigos Artigos traduzidos Tradução/Traduções Pendente(s) Esse(s) é/são o(s) artigo(s) pendente(s) para minha criação no Star Wars Wiki: *Criar os anos do Período Imperial.Estou no trabalho de criação desse anos. *Centro de comunicação do Templo Jedi Artigos que estou editando *Savage Opress *R2-D2 Trabalhos maiores Os artigos abaixo foram os que eu me dediquei mais em sua criação e/ou melhoração, por isso, são os meus trabalhos maiores, que consequentemente foram expandidos, atualizados e ajeitados para um patamar maior de qualidade por mim, de acordo com o Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Layout. *Total de artigos melhorados: 24 *Savage Opress *R2-D2 *44 DBY *Darth Ruyn *Ankura *Guarda Real Mandaloriana *Darth Azard *Quermiano *Roonano *Período Inter-Guerras SithCriei todos os anos desse período, você pode ver aqui. *3.946 ABY *3.950 ABY *980 ABY *Ima-Gun Di *Billy Dee Williams *Sexta Batalha de Ruusan *Quarta Batalha de Ruusan *Batalha de Bothawui *Bothawui *Ma'kis'shaalas *Koffi Arana *Primeira Batalha de Korriban *Wicket Wystri Warrick }} Artigo(s) Pendente(s) para melhorar Estes são os meus artigos pendentes'Irei começar a editá-los somente depois que eu terminar os ''artigos que estou editando., que em breve estarei melhorando-os, após eu terminar os '''artigos que estou editando acima. *Os artigos estão em ordem alfabética, portanto, irei editar primariamente os que vão do "A''" até o "''Z" (tirando os artigos em negrito, do qual editarei primeiro, de acordo com minha vontade). **'Alto Conselho Jedi' **'Ben Skywalker' **Asajj Ventress **Darth Maleval **'Deej Warrick' **'Grande Mestre' **Grande Purgo Jedi **J'oopi Shé **Kalee **'Kao Cen Darach' **T7-O1 **'Vindican' **'Yarael Poof' **'Zaifo-Vias' Artigo(s) destacado(s) Abaixo, estão/está os artigo(s) destacado(s) que eu escrevi na Star Wars Wiki ou os que foram melhorados por mim para chegarem nesse patamar de qualidade. Também pode haver alguns artigos que estão nomeados para virarem um artigo destacado. Você pode conferir outros artigos destacados no Histórico. *Bothawui *Koffi Arana *Quermiano *Darth Maul *Roonano Artigo(s) bom/bons Abaixo estão/está os artigo(s) bom/bons que eu escrevi na Star Wars Wiki. *Primeira Batalha de Korriban *Guarda Real Mandaloriana *Darth Ruyn Lembrete(s) Nenhum, até o momento. Enquete(s) Qual é o filme mais bem feito da saga Star Wars? Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones Star Wars Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi Notas e referências ----